swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollow Street Diner and Tavern
The Hollow Street Diner and Tavern is the most popular place to visit when you first arrive. Its located near the entrance, just past the first street corner. An easy place to spot it. Appearance The tavern is a quiet place on the outside, but on the inside, it is a rowdy and upbeat place to visit and get a nice drink. The best foods are served at reasonable prices, and many different types of people enjoy their time their. The outside is a traditional structure that blends into the buildings that it's sandwiched between. An extended part of the building houses the extra food storage and crates and barrels can be seen stacked on all side of its walls. Inside, however, is completely different. Tables are spread out across the floor with the bar counter directly across the front entrance, enticing the bartender NPC to call you over for a drink. The windows are set high and paved over in smogs of dust from time. The management of hygiene in the place is fairly decent with the occasional rat scurrying across the floor every now and then. Its size is relatively large compared to the other building around it, attracting customers with promising results. The building is two stories, the first of course being the tavern and the second floor being the diner section of the building. The diner is kept better and offers a slightly more friendly atmosphere to its appearance. Tables are set out and spaced well for the size of the room given. The food is prepared downstairs under a separate cook and brought straight up to the hungry customers. Tavern The tavern section is the bottom floor of the two floor building. As players might suspect, many rough-housing, brutal individuals hang out there. But they offer nothing more than shameful banter and mild insults. NPC's are rarely found there (other than the bartender and the cook for the dinner floor upstairs). As one enters, they are greeted by the bartender directly across from them; offering them a seat at the counter and a drink on the house to get them interested in buying more. Diner ''' The diner floor of the building houses better arrangements than downstairs. As part of that, the food is prepared by a different cook from the one that manages food in the tavern. The food is quickly prepared with elegance and served directly to the customers upstairs. The ruckus downstairs is shut out by the thick, wooden walls and the insulated floor below. If one would like to dine of higher quality foods, all they must do is climb up the stairway in the right corner of the building once one enters through the front entrance. Service is excellent and offers only the best so that the hungry are soon to return for another meal again. '''Layout Both the tavern and diner house spaced table each capable of seating four people at each. There are also several tables lined by the walls that can house two to three people. The maximum capacity can be up to 60 people with both floors occupied. The tavern floor has the bar counter directly across from the front door and the tables are set out as accordingly. A brick fireplace sits at another wall and glows with the burning wood set within it. Above the tables are several candle chandeliers. Above the fireplace rests a set of antlers mounted by a wooden shield carving. The diner is located on the second floor; through the staircase tucked away in the right corner after entering the building. The floor above seems to be part of a separate world as tables and lighting are better placed to match the tastes of the room. The lighting comes from the natural sunlight during the day, and the lanterns/candle chandeliers hanging above the tables at night.